


Keeping Score

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Max is used to always having the last word, but Lance isn't going to make it easy for him.





	Keeping Score

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Max couldn’t help himself when he saw Lance sitting at the back of the Williams garage scrolling through his phone.

“Checking that people still hate you?”

“You can talk.” Lance shrugged, and Max felt denied.

“The hate only makes me stronger.” Max smirked, and he delivered what he thought would be a crushing blow. “Pity it doesn’t work for you.”

“At least I’ve got my family for support.” Lance stood up, and Max felt uneasy, he wasn’t used to looking up to anyone, craning his neck so that he could maintain eye contact.

There was something neutral about his smile, he couldn’t tell if Lance was just talking, or if it was a deliberate dig at him.

“Fuck you.”

“You couldn’t handle it.” Lance winked at Max, wandering away as Max fumed.

Max pouted, his fists clenched, and he couldn’t work out why he felt frustrated.

_Lance 1 - Max 0_

***

Max had got a little thrill out of seeing DNF next to Lance’s name for the last three races, and he couldn’t wait to rub it in his face.

He spent the day searching for Lance, pretending that he was looking for Dany for a sponsor event.

Lance was in the men’s toilet, washing his hands as Max strolled in.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

“Really? And you waited until I was in the bathroom?” Lance leant back against the sink, and Max found himself staring at Lance’s crotch.

“I’ll send you a picture if you want, all you have to do is ask.”

“No homo.” Max found himself wandering closer, his eyes still not looking at Lance’s face.

“Who are you kidding?”

“What did you say?” Max’s fists were clenched, and Lance rolled his eyes. “I’m straight.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart.”

Max’s words died on his tongue, leaving him spluttering as Lance walked away.

_Lance 2 - Max 0_

***

Max managed to get Lance’s number from Esteban, he’d twisted the truth, made it sound like they were friends, but it had got him what he wanted, so it didn’t bother him.

His heart was pounding, and it felt like his phone was glowing white hot.

Max:      All that money and you still haven’t finished a race

Lance:   Money can’t buy luck

Max:      Good drivers don’t get caught up in other people’s accidents

Lance:   Technical failures are just bad luck

Lance:   And all drivers get caught up in other people’s accidents at some point

Lance:   That’s just racing

Max:      Not for me

Lance:   Really?

Max growled at his phone, throwing it across the little room. He put on his race overalls with such force that he could feel it scraping against his skin.

He wanted to win, and Lance wasn’t making it easy for him.

But he liked the challenge.

*

He’d spent all evening looking for the perfect photo of him and his ex-girlfriend. It didn’t matter that they weren’t together anymore, he just wanted Lance to be jealous.

Max:      Just wanted to show you that I’m straight

Lance:   Okay

Max:      Look how hot she is

Lance:   She’s very pretty

Max:      When was the last time that you had a girlfriend?

Lance:   I’ve never had a girlfriend

Grinning at his phone Max felt the rush of a win, and he pumped his fist in the air. And then he saw the next message.

Lance:   Kinda defeats the point of being gay

Max:      Oh

Lance:   Yeah

Later, Max would tell himself that he was doing this for a laugh, but he knew deep down that it was more than that.

He pulled down his boxers, giving himself a few strokes before trying out different angles until he found one that made his cock look big.

His finger hovered over the send button, unsure of what response he wanted, but he sent it anyway.

Max:      Like what you see?

Lance sent back a photo, and Max bit his lip as he waited for it to load.

It was a selfie of Lance looking unimpressed, bored even, and Max felt deflated. He tucked his cock away before switching his phone off, but sleep didn’t come easy.

_Lance 3 - Max 0_

*

Max dreamt of Lance, and what he had hidden away in his jeans. He woke up sticky and crusty, and the shower wasn’t powerful enough to wash it all away, the confusion he felt lingering like a bad memory.

_Lance 4 - Max 0_

***

The Spanish heat was stifling, and the way that his cheeks burned every time that he saw Lance didn’t help.

Lance didn’t even have to say anything, Max could tell from the way that he looked at his crotch that he was laughing at him.

_Lance 5 - Max 0_

***

Canada gave Lance the home advantage, and Max couldn’t get near him without letting the whole world see.

It was frustrating.

He always had to have the last word, and now, it was driving him to insanity.

*

Max:      You finally got lucky at home

Lance:   No luck, just skill

Lance:   Someone told me that good drivers don’t have DNFs

Max:      It was a problem with the electrics

Lance:   Really?

Max:      Fuck you

Lance:   If you think you can handle it…

Max stared at his phone, torn as to what to do. He grabbed his jacket without thinking, heading towards the hotel where he knew Lance was staying. He even had the room number stored in his phone, which he’d acquired from Esteban, just in case.

His cheeks were pink, and he felt like his stomach acid was going to burn its way out of his body, but he was here now. He knocked on the door.

Max told himself that he just wanted to have the last word, walk away before Lance could say anything else.

And then he saw Lance standing there, topless, bare foot, and from the outline of his cock through his joggers, not wearing any underwear.

“Like what you see?” Lance raised an eyebrow, and Max found himself nodding.

Max wandered into the room, his cock twitching as he set eyes on the bed.

“Hard already?” Lance looked impressed. “Eager, I like it.”

“I…” The words fizzled out, he was beyond pretending that he was straight.

“Get undressed and lie out on the bed.”

Max swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, shame making his cheeks burn. But his cock was having none of that. It was standing to attention, leaving a damp patch on his boxers as it begged for more.

Lance’s gaze made him feel like he was under a spotlight, and he wanted to put on a good show, but he didn’t want Lance to see how desperate he was.

He managed to slip out of his jeans and boxers at the same time, making sure Lance didn’t see the mess he’d made, but the second that Lance stared at his cock he felt self-conscious again.

“Like what you see?” Max couldn’t hide the nervous edge to his voice.

“You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” Lance dragged his eyes over him, before nodding towards the bed.

Max was faced with another decision, should he lie on his front, or his back?

He opted for lying face down, hiding the blush on his cheeks. The sound of Lance stepping closer had him shuffling so that his painfully hard cock wasn’t trapped under him, and he felt a waft of cold air across his hole.

He froze, the thought of being exposed to the room making him want to cover himself up, but his cock was enjoying it way too much.

Max took a deep breath, his heart pounding in his ears as he tried to relax, but the tension was more than he could bear.

He could feel that Lance was hovering near him, and his body tensed, his muscles clenching as Lance trailed his fingers along his spine.

Max let out a needy moan, his back arching to meet Lance’s touch, exposing more of himself. He spread his legs a little wider, making sure that it was obvious what he was asking for.

There was the click of a lid, and Max’s mind didn’t make the connection until he felt cool liquid squirting down his crack, making him gasp and moan as his hard cock forced his hips higher, his arse on display as he buried his face in the pillow.

“You’re not to come until I say you can.”

The crinkle of foil was unmistakable, and Max groaned, squirming on the bed as he waited for Lance to fuck him.

He wondered why he didn’t feel apprehensive, and he knew the truth, he wanted this. He’d never had an opportunity to let these feelings out, not until now, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Lance thrust into him, and the sharp stab of pain as he entered had Max gripping at the pillow, the heat burning inside him as he adjusted to the intrusion.

“Relax.” Lance’s voice was soft and reassuring, and he felt the tension fade.

Max took a deep breath, and he felt his muscles flutter in pleasure, making him want more. He looked back over his shoulder, and he realised that it wasn’t Lance’s cock inside him, it was his finger.

It felt huge, and he felt dizzy at the idea of Lance fucking him with his big fat cock.

“You’re a natural at this.”

That went straight to Max’s ego, and he groaned in pleasure, the pillow muffling his moans as he angled his body so that Lance would keep hitting that spot, relaxing his muscles so that he could show Lance just how good he could be.

“You like that don’t you? Being praised.”

Max murmured in agreement, arching his back so that he could work Lance’s finger deeper inside him, and Lance stroked his back, his fingernails adding the slight edge of roughness that Max needed to leave him breathless.

The sweat was already dripping down his chest, and Max reached down to stroke himself, but Lance took his hand, pausing as Max whimpered.

“Do you want to come now?” Lance’s voice was still soft, no trace of disappointment, only concern.

“No.” Max knew that waiting for his climax would make it even better, and he wanted everything that Lance was willing to give him.

“Good boy.”

Max felt a rush of pleasure from Lance’s words, his muscles fluttering as he bit down on the pillow, but his cock was still rock hard, and there was no sticky patch. Yet it felt every bit as intense, leaving his body tingling and oversensitive.

Max could get used to this.

He pleaded in Dutch for more, not caring that Lance didn’t understand him, and by the time Lance slid a third finger inside him there were tears in his eyes, the frustration so intense that he wanted to scream and beg for his release.

Lance slid his fingers out, and Max whimpered, frozen as he gripped at the sheets, waiting for Lance to do something, anything. His body was so sensitive that it felt like the lightest of touches would be all it took to push him over the edge, send him headfirst into a dizzying orgasm.

“Roll over.”

Max pouted, but he turned over, his legs falling open so that Lance had the perfect view.

“You look beautiful like this.”

Max’s cock twitched in appreciation, the tip purple and swollen, his body ready for its release.

Lance trailed his fingers around the edge of Max’s hole, towering over him as he got into position, and Max gasped as Lance grabbed his legs, pulling him closer as he rested Max’s ankles on his shoulders, the tip of his cock warm and slick as it pressed against his hole.

He bottomed out with a single thrust, and Max’s vision went white, his eyes rolling back in his head as he saw fireworks.

“Look at me.” Lance was still, and Max felt his hand stroking the side of his face, grounding him as he focused on the moment.

Max’s eyes flew open, and he stared into Lance’s soul, their bodies moving as one as the sound of skin on skin was drowned out by their moans, both of them rushing towards a messy climax.

“You can come now.”

Max came untouched, his body shaking as he gasped through his orgasm, clenching around Lance as he grunted, propped up by Max’s legs. Lance kissed at his calf, a tender gesture that made Max shiver with pleasure.

Lance caught his breath, moving Max’s legs, his toes still curled from his climax. He leant down for a kiss, a chaste meeting of the lips that was every bit as intimate as what they’d just done.

“Oh god, that was amazing.” Max was limp in Lance’s arms, soaking up the attention as Lance nuzzled at his neck, their bodies still joined together.

“You can call me Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
